Gakei
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Y es entonces que Arakita echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo ladino, sosteniendo la curva malsana en sus labios cargada de lado; buscando con ello provocar un nuevo encuentro del cual está seguro será recompensando con un: buen trabajo, que tanto ha venido persiguiendo.


**G**_ake__**i**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

"_Tch_"

Arakita truena la lengua, exasperado. Tener el pesado cuerpo de Hayato aplastándole las caderas es desesperante e irritante. Además de que el calor rondando la estación no asiste en lo más mínimo a su _refrescante _experiencia dentro de aquella habitación con las ventanas abiertas y un sencillo ventilador atorado al techo que los mira.

Con los labios ya torcidos se remueve violento, empujando con las nalgas al otro, queriendo que tras ese gesto se aleje lo suficiente como para no sentirse acalorado. Pero su acción no tiene el resultado deseado, pues Shinkai —entre expresiones sorpresivas y un par de risas— vuelve a acomodarse con soltura, pero esta vez procurando rodear con los brazos su cintura, cruzando las manos justo por debajo de su entrepierna. Tomando desarmado a Yasutomo que se tensa de inmediato al percibir a donde han ido a parar esas manos.

"_Oi_, ¿dónde diablos estás tocando, eh?"

"¿Oh, tocando?"

El tono en que lo dice Hayato hace que el enojo se le encienda a Arakita, que arruga severamente la frente mientras gira la mitad de su figura para ver directamente a la sanguijuela que tiene adherida fuertemente.

"No me jodas con eso. Quita las manos de allí"

"Ah, ¿te refieres a _esta_ parte?"

Un apretón descarado en sus genitales provoca que su garganta se abra, dejando escapar un gemido alto, escandaloso, que le destruye parte del orgullo, todo ante la expresión inocente, natural de Hayato.

Bajando la cabeza de inmediato, y adjuntándole lo que parece ser un par de convulsiones, no hace más que empeorarlo todo. Tiene la cara roja, lo sabe porque las mejillas le arden de forma exagerada y el calor bombeando en la sangre se lo acentúa. No quiere que le vean, ni esa bestia insaciable, ni tampoco la persona a la que se aferra desesperadamente.

"¡Yasutomo!, ¿estás bien?"

Shinkai pregunta, aflojando su intimidad, descansando las manos de forma gentil, amable en ellas, para alzarse sobre Arakita con la intención de echarle un vistazo más detallado. Pero Yasutomo se encoje, ocultando el rostro en la piel ajena de otro, clavando sin intención las uñas en el abdomen plano y tallado del tercer participante.

"Shinkai, deja que Arakita se tome su tiempo. Necesita recuperarse, tu entusiasmo y mi esfuerzo le han dejado exhausto. Considera que apenas son 2 semanas desde que empezamos a hacerlo"

"Eso es curioso, sin duda, Juichi. Después de todo fuiste tú quien empujó a Yasutomo a hacerlo"

Oír la conversación de esos dos le anuda la mitad de las emociones que le fluyen al momento. E impotente, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, trata de no arremeter contra ninguno de ellos.

"Estaba seguro de que lo lograría"

La seguridad en la declaración hecha por Fukutomi no puede tener ningún efecto más que ese que le apretuja el vientre y le cosquillea el cuerpo entero. Es felicidad lo que siente Arakita cada vez que oye a Juichi felicitarlo o reconocerle algo, porque sí hay algo que siempre ha deseado Yasutomo es que Fukutomi le elogie, que lo reconozca y le premie por ello. Por ello que se quede quieto, tensando los dedos en el abdomen de Juichi sin decir palabra alguna, es normal, esperado, y Hayato se queda en silencio observándolo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"Tu comentario ha hecho feliz a Yasutomo, Juichi"

"¡¿Haaa?!"

Arakita no tarda en responder a las palabras de Shinkai al gritar como si estuviera ofendido, y de cierta forma lo está, más que nada porque le ha exhibido ante Fuku-_chan_.

"¿Es así, Arakita?"

En el instante en que los agudos ojos de Yasutomo se vuelven a Fukutomi, algo en sus pupilas se atraviesa. No quiere admitirlo, no es necesario, o no lo había sido hasta este momento en el que a Hayato le diera por decir cosas de más.

Pero no puede evadir la pregunta, no cuando es ese sujeto quien la formula.

Así pues truena la lengua.

"_Tsk_"

Por su parte Juichi enarca una ceja en espera de la réplica que pueda darle Arakita, tiene el rostro con esa característica mueca seria, a diferencia de Shinkai que los mira relajado, ameno, hasta divertido por ver el progreso entre ellos.

"¿Es que acaso puede ser de otra manera?"

Esa respuesta complace, a ambos, no, a los tres, y Fukutomi lo deja ver cuando sonríe afable mientras cierra los ojos por un instante para cerrar el libro que estuviera leyendo después de haberse ejercitado, o haber puesto a trabajar a Arakita para un beneficio bien planteado.

"Ya veo"

Yasutomo carraspea, tan solo un poco, mirando en cualquier dirección contraria a las miradas de Shinkai y Fukutomi, manteniendo ese aire irritado pero al mismo tiempo desinteresado y un tanto relajado que le viene caracterizando desde hace rato. Piensa en tanto lo mucho que se ha esforzado, todo lo que se fue por sucesos inoportunos que arruinaron o empañaron infinitos triunfos. También en cómo terminó allí, la motivación que se le vino cuando todo parecía irse al caño. Y el apoyo incondicional, extraño y fastidioso que obtuvo con esos estúpidos tipos.

Shinkai vuelve a ceñirse de sus caderas, pero antes Yasutomo se lo impide, girándose boca arriba, recargándose en el pecho de Juichi, para echarle una descarada mirada al tiempo en que lo empuja con la punta del pie derecho, presionando contra el miembro de Hayato.

"¿Uh?"

"Ni lo pienses"

Es firme su respuesta, y Juichi interviene al instante de soltarla.

"Arakita"

Pero Yasutomo no piensa cambiar de idea, ni aunque Fukutomi suene exigente o trate de complacer a Hayato.

"Olvídalo, esta vez solo entrarás tu, Fuku-_chan_"

Y es entonces que Arakita echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo ladino, sosteniendo la curva malsana en sus labios cargada de lado; buscando con ello provocar un nuevo encuentro del cual está seguro será recompensando con un: _buen trabajo_, que tanto ha venido persiguiendo.

* * *

終わり.


End file.
